Oh No! She's Hot!
by Randomlackey
Summary: Following a kitten down a dark street, alone, at night, might not have been her brightest idea yet, but he was just so cute. Liliana's reaction to a dangerous situation couldn't have been quite normal. Whatever works, she supposed. EzioxOC. Warning: floofy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_'So tired, so very, very tired...' _Liliana had just finished delivering letters and packages for her father and the sky was beginning to turn a beautiful gold, the red and orange accents adding some interesting hues to the shadows around the street she walked along. Her father worked as a courier in the city, but he had recently suffered from a minor leg injury due to a careless merchant piling his wares haphazardly by the door. With her mother taking care of the house and her brother having left the city a few months back to fulfill his dream of a seafaring adventure, that only left her to take over her father's work for the time being.

Had no one been able to temporarily fill in, her father likely would have lost his job. Unfortunately the courier business was actually rather competitive. An easy job, walking around handing out letters or packages, and the pay was often quite good, if you were backed by a reputable source that is. Liliana, however, was not used to walking all day, let alone lugging around other people's heavy parcels. Half the town's residents must have been having birthdays that day, for more than two thirds of her customers had asked her to carry some large wrapped gift to the other side of town. At least the pay was generally higher for heavier parcels...

_'thank goodness this is my last day of this'_

Suddenly remembering she had forgotten to remove the arm band signalling to those around that she was open to delivery she quickly untied the accessory, stashing it carelessly in her skirt pocket. She had worked long enough for the day, her father would be worried beyond reason if she returned too much later.

Liliana was nearing home, she was close enough that her muscles were starting to relax at the mere thought of her mother's cooking and the warm bed that awaited her. No doubt her father would ask her hundreds of questions about how her day had gone, as the youngest child and only daughter he was always fretting over her. Once, she had gone for a walk, expecting to be home long before he returned, but she had been distracted, her attention was easily shifted, and when she had arrived home he had looked about ready to storm the streets with a search party. The sun hadn't even gone down.

Walking the familiar streets near her home was too relaxing, in hindsight, perhaps she had let her guard down a bit too soon. When she spied a small kitten stalking a butterfly, looking like it was prepared to pounce, she simply couldn't resist. Liliana had a weakness for small animals. and large animals. Perhaps it was just furry things in general, she loved the calming presence of animals. So she did what any sane person would do and followed the gray kitten down a darker side street.

Hearing her footsteps behind him, the kitten turned his head to look back at her, happy to have an audience to his, as he imagined, impressive attempt to catch the flying creature. Missing his chance at the butterfly the kitten, greatly disheartened, turned to the girl following him, allowing her only a few moments of peace before pouncing at her feet, trying to bite at her ankles. Of course, being a small kitten, he did little more than tickle her with his tiny fangs. Trying to hold back a giggle Liliana bent down to run her hands over his fur.

Startling at the unexpected contact the gray tabby ran off down a small, less noticeable side street, though soon after he had moved a few paces he began to liesurely walk, turning his head back as though hoping Liliana would follow.

Ezio had spent two hours trailing this infuriating man, he seemed to think that walking in circles for some absurd amount of time would actually lose any potential pursuers. Clearly this man was not very experienced in stealth.

Finding this dark alley to hide in had been easy enough, having followed the man by rooftop Ezio had a good vantage point to spot the best area for eavesdropping. Once he'd gathered all the information he could from this meeting, he was preparing to climb the ladder to his left and take his leave when he heard a soft crash behind him. Whatever it was must have been rather small. Quickly turning around he easily spotted the young woman looking at the pile of crates he had seen stacked to the side when he had arrived. Her eyes showing some concern, contradicted by the slight smile gracing her lips. She had not noticed him crouched by the opening in the wall yet.

Reacting with all the agility and ferocity capable of someone of his physique he rushed at her, unsheathing his hidden blade, preparing to plunge it into her neck. There was no hesitation in his actions, he could see no reason for a young woman to be out at night, wandering through dark back streets alone. Had his enemies sunk so low as to send a girl, hoping he would lower his guard?

Ezio had shoved her against the wall, the blade closing in on her throat, when she cried out. From her parted lips came something so unusual that even he was forced to pause in his assault.

The poor kitten had crashed into a pile of crates while chasing his own tail. It was just too cute. How baby animals could find so much enjoyment in battling their own body parts she may never understand. Just as she began to consider how dark it had gotten and that she should finish her journey home before the lightweight drunkards started to file out of the taverns she noticed movement to her side. Upon turning her head she could see a large man bounding toward her and the glint of polished metal at his hand.

This man had a knife and he was coming straight for her. Liliana didn't have the chance to move out of the way or even open her mouth to scream before she was pressed against the stone wall behind her, his hand coming up closer to her neck. All because she had followed an adorable cat she was going to die, brutally murdered in a dark alleyway for no apparent reason. She wasn't ready to die, there was still so much she wanted to do, she had to get out of this.

Even in her panicked state Liliana knew she would never be able to defend herself physically, all she had was reason, she had to reason with him, beg him if that's what it took. Opening her mouth, trying to think of something, anything, that could possibly deter him she hoped some convincing argument would halt his assault. What She actually said was... not exactly the eloquent, earth shattering comment she had been hoping for.

"No! I'm too cute to die!" As she called out, knowing this wouldn't help her in the slightest, she flinched away, her eyes closed tight, waiting for the sting of the blade. Strangely morbid questions stated to overtake her mind. Would it hurt, being stabbed? Would she suffer long? Left to feel the blood flowing from the wound, pooling around her as she slowly faded away? or would she go quickly? a slight sting and poof, nothingness?

_'That's odd, shouldn't I have been stabbed by now?'_

Chuckling could be heard from slightly above her. This man had attacked her with a blade, then he'd had the gall to laugh at her cry for help! The nerve of some people! "I agree, it would be a shame for one as beautiful as you to be taken from this world so soon"

_'...Is this man flirting with me...? Do I... flirt back...? I don't know that this is exactly a good time for that but... maybe I can escape if I distract him...'_

Gathering the courage to open her eyes and look up at his face she saw just how handsome he was, Even the shadows of his hood couldn't hide the fine, sharp features of his face. the scar on his lip only serving to add a touch of mystery to his otherwise unmarked, tan skin. Liliana briefly berated herself for admiring such a dangerous man before thinking of some witty comment to shoot back at him. "um, well..." clearing her throat to buy a few more moment she finally came out with a line "I know I might be pretty but... ah... don't you think it's a little too early to be impaling me so?"

_'Really? That's where my brain went? why was the first thing I said so forward?! ...At least he's lowered that blade...'_

Fortunately for her, he didn't seem to mind where this was going at all, his mouth curved up in a wolfish grin at her attempt at banter. She couldn't look directly at him as he responded "why should I wait for what I want?" As he spoke he shifted closer to her, leaving only a couple of inches between them, his arms pressing against the wall on either side of her.

_'This is going in a very dangerous direction indeed, I think I preferred the knife'._

Distracting him was easier said than done, perhaps flirting with him had been a bad idea, as now the entirety attention was focused solely on her. With her coming words she hoped to dial back the innuendos. Brief nervous laughter preceded her next words "I've heard of some people being touched by an angel, but I never thought I'd be manhandled by one" Liliana was almost starting to enjoy this now that he had calmed down and the blade was out of the picture. Almost.

Her eyes were sparkling with amusement and her lips had turned up ever so slightly, Ezio hadn't imagined that he could pick up women even after pulling a blade on them, but perhaps he was more charming than he had initially imagined. "For a moment, I thought the sun had come back out, but now I see it was just your radiant smile"

Had she really been smiling? Perhaps Liliana needed to get her head checked if this was the sort of activity she found enjoyable. Then again, it could be the aftereffects of the adrenaline numbing her emotions. before she had a chance to come back with another line he had spoken again, a small, almost hesitant smile playing at his lips. "Actually, I seem to have forgotten my name, would you mind giving me yours?"

That was too much for her, such a cheesy line coming from this dangerous being, said so sincerely. She would have laughed out loud at his sheepish grin had he not in the very next moment jumped, turning his head rapidly to look down at his leg. Drawing his attention away from his newfound 'target' was none other than the little gray kitten, toying with his trouser leg. The little paws clawing at the fabric, his mouth opening wide to bite anything he could latch onto.

This was her chance, he was looking down, engrossed in how cute the kitten's feeble attempts were. With all the speed she possessed she kicked out against him, barely paying attention to where her foot connected, before ducking underneath his arm and dashing around the corner she had come from. Not even caring if he was following her, she ran directly home, knowing that should he follow behind she would at least have the protection of her father.

_'So this was what lured her here'. _Allowing the little creature to paw at his ankles he could understand why she might have followed it. Even so late at night. It was truly an adorable little beast. Only a moment later he felt a sharp pain in his shin and doubled over slightly at the sudden contact. Ezio had recovered within moments but she had already disappeared around the corner. Surely he would be able to catch her easily enough, but she was no threat to him, he saw that now. Though he found her... refreshing. Attractive, humorous, intelligent.

He wanted to see more of her, but perhaps chasing her down late at night after having almost taken her life would not improve this awkward, to put it mildly, first impression. All he could do now was wait, it was up to fate now. Hopefully they would meet again in a less... tense... situation.

On second thought, maybe he would be able to take fate into his own hands. On the ground where she had stood was a courier's arm band with the insignia of one of the well known companies. Tracing her down with this would be as simple as blending with a crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Two week he had searched fruitlessly for her, and Ezio was starting to believe she had been just a figment of his imagination. Asking the courier Association had gotten him nowhere, apparently there were no young women working for them. First and foremost, finding her had become a matter of principle. Ezio had spent too much time and effort on this search to give up now. Even if she hadn't been the only thing he could think about for the entirety of these two weeks he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to give up.

Getting her out of his thoughts had proved impossible, Ezio hadn't been able to focus on his missions since he'd met her and it was wearing on his skills. Nearly getting caught passing a guard post four days ago had been one of his more minor mistakes. But he would find her, of that he was certain. Ezio would comb through this entire town if that's what it took.

Once again, thinkng of her had distracted him, Ezio didn't notice the frail boy eying him from down the road. Nor did he pay any mind to the boy as he purposfully made his way towrd Ezio. Although, Ezio did take notice of the boy brushing against his side somewhat roughly. Feeling something lifted from his belt and hearing the slight jingle of coins, he cursed his lack of focus. Before the boy could get far, Ezio turned around and started stalking after the child.

Checking behind, thinking he had successfully picked the heavily armed man's pocket, the boy was terrified to see the man's irritated glare locked directly on his face. Later, perhaps he would rephrase it to regail his friends with his courage and agility, but in this moment, he felt such fear at the look on that man's face, not to mention the arsenal of weapons strewn about his attire like accessories. Without a second thought, he was dashing through the streets, trying to lose the large italian in the crowds.

How could he have lost him? Outrun by a mere child, this was just one more reason Ezio had to get that girl off his mind. Scaling the nearest tall building, he hoped to spot the thief. Once crouched upon his new vantage point at the top of a church steeple, far above the other rooftops he scanned the streets below. _'he couldn't have gotten too far... There!'_

Only a few streets away was a small figure jogging past the market stalls. No longer sprinting, but he had likely started to wear out from the earlier chase and now hoped only to leave the area quickly. As soon as he had spotted a cart of hay he lept deftly from the steeple and began his chase.

Liliana was starting to regret her decicion. After her recent encounter with her handsome, yet oh so frightening, assailant, she had determined to get stronger, learn to protect herself. A difficult venture for one to take on alone certainly. During her first four days after the incident she had been too concerned to even leave her home. So she had started by doing some of the little things she had seen her brother do before he had left, when he was training for naval life. Lifting objects with a tolerable weight above her head, pushing herself off the floor, or just walking in place. Liliana couldn't remember what he had called those excorsises.

Once she had gotten more comfortable she started to venture outside again, borrowing some of her brother's old clothes from his teenage years she tried jogging. Unfortunately running in a skirt is hardly practicle, as she found out on her first attempt. she could only hope no one looked too close and noticed the young boy running down the street was actually a young woman in trousers. A woman doing such things would earn very strange glances indeed.

That's where she was now, running at a slow, steady pace down the market streets, dodging passersby as they went about their errands. A group of women looked a bit too closely at her and started to giggle. _'of course someone had to notice'._ There wasn't exactly anything to be done about it however, so she just continued her run.

Just a few minutes and several corners later she found herself tackled to the ground, a rather heavy weight pressing into her back. Stinging hands and knees warning her of the cuts she would have to deal with later. Before she had the chance to determine exactly what had happened a deep voice practically growled at her "Return my coinpurse to me and you will be free to leave." Liliana was too confused to respond, she hadn't taken anyone's coinpurse... she didn't even have her own money with her...

Losing some of it's gruffness, mostly returning to the natural, smooth, and velvety tones the man continued impatiently "Now would be nice"

_'wait... haven't I heard that voice before... no... It can't be'._

Liliana had escaped him once, and this time she was in a crowded steet, surely someone would be able to help her should things go south. For better or worse, she wouldn't cower at his behavior. Enlisting her snarkiest tone, the one she only used on her mother sarcasticly, she turned her head and questioned him "Did you not bring your knife today?"

Ezio might have been having trouble focusing recently, but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt: the one who had stolen from him was a young boy and the voice he'd heard just now was most certainly a woman's. One woman's in partuicular. The womaan who had been plaguing his thoughts, distracting him, taunting him... Meeting her again, in this situation, he was utterly speechless. what could he say to her? Sorry, I thought you were a boy. No. Definitely not.

Thankfully, she spoke again before he had said something he might regret. "You know, I would really prefer if we stop meeting like this." As she said it she started attempting to push herself off the ground, despite him still sitting on her back. Taking her gesture as his cue to get up, he hurriedly stood, wasting no time in taking hold of her arms to lift her into a standing position as well.

"Really? Because I certainly wouldn't mind making a habit of meeting you like this" Those few moments had been just enough for him to return to his usual suave self. Ezio also had time to register the strange attire she was wearing. Why was she wearing pants? And for what reason had she been running? casually gesturing to her legs, hoping to get the information without pressing her, he stated "If you're attempting to set a new trend, I think you might want to start on a smaller scale first"

"...trend...?" Due to his sudden appearance, Liliana had forgotten she'd been wearing pants. Looking down and understanding what he meant a light blush crept to her cheeks at having been recognized wearing such inapropriate clothing. "Well that's... nevermind." There was no point explaining to him, she just needed to find a way to leave. Her plan was simple, unbelievably so, but it was worth a shot. "I really have to get going, good luck finding your stolen money."

Beginning to walk away, almost expecting him to stop her, she was surprised to find him causally walking along beside her instead. "I can always earn more money, but It's not every day I have the pleasure of meeting an angel" Liliana tried not to let his words effect her, truly she did, but his genuine smile he wore as he spoke so highly of her had her heart fluttering in her chest.

_'He's just a common flirt, don't take what he says seriously.'_ But him trailing after her brought with it a new issue, She didn't actually have anywhere to go. Soon enough he would realize that she was just wondering about looking for an excuse to get away from him. What would it take to get him to leave? Maybe if she stopped humoring him and gave him the cold shoulder he would take the hint. "Is there something you need from me? Or do you just enjoy inconveniencing people?"

"There is something I need from you. You see miss, you have stolen something of much greater value than just my coinpurse. Two weeks ago, when you fled that allyway you took my heart with you." His eyes were so soft, she could feel her heart melting at the adoration she saw in his gaze. Thinkng his physical strength and arsenal of weapons were this man's most dangerous assets was a grave mistake. "At least allow me the honor of hearing your name"

Unable to resist those eyes and the sweet way he spoke to her, she responded instictivly "Liliana. And you are?" She hadn't meant to ask his name, the words had just come out. All those years of having her parents drill polite manners into her head had forced the words out.

"Ezio Auditore da firenze, it is a pleasure to make your aquiantance" As he said this, his hand had caught Liliana's in a loose grip, bringing it up to his lips, he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand beofre letting it fall. Though he kept her hand in his. That was a tad much to her, far more formal than she was used to. "Please Liliana." Even the way he said her me was giving her goosbumps, this man, Ezio, he must be some sort or sorcerer. "Give me a chane to apologize formally for the circumstances of this, and our previous, meetings. Let me take you to dinner to-"

In the very next moment, as though he had remembered something of great importance, he hesitated, blinking rabipdly for a moment while his vision seemed to cloud. though it lasted only a moment before he once again brought his focus to her eyes. clearing his thraot, he continued "Tomorrow night. Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night." Ah, right, his lack of money.

_'He clearly isn't out to murder me. Aside from a few... odd, to say the least, traits he seems like a perfect gentleman. what's the harm in getting a free meal out of all this trouble?'_

Bringing out her sweetest smile, Liliana accepted, asking where and when to meet him. once they had agreed upon a location, the two went their separate ways, Liliana wondering just how much of his money she could spend before it would be considered rude. Ezio however was exstatic, already planning which romantic cliches he could use without going too far. Flowers, he would certainly get her a bouquet of various flowers.

_'My first task is to track down that pickpocket and reclaiming my coins.'_

Later that same evening, Ezio found himself leaning against the doorframe of a small, worn down house in the poorer district of town. Seeing the state of the neighborhood, Ezio almost felt sorry, having to do this, but he had every right to reclaim his lost money. Through the shadowed streets he could see a group of young boys approaching. straining his ears he could hear one boy in particular as he bragged to the others about his bravery and cunning as he escaped the mad italian chasing him down earlier that day, clearly exaggerating Ezio's previous behaviour.

Upon hearing yet another of the witty comments the boy supposedly made while leading the 'raging lunatic' through the streets, Ezio decided it was time for him to cut in. A venomous smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes, Ezio corrected the child "That's not how I remember it." Jumping at his presence the boys readied themselves to run, though the one who had been speaking looked like he would colapse any moment due to the shaking of his legs." I seem to recall you skittering off in terror from just a slight glare. From the look on your face, I imagine had I actually drawn one of my weapons you'd have fainted then and there"

Not giving any of them time to react, Ezio strode up to the group and held up his open hand "Now if you don't mind, I have an important date tomorrow and I'll be needing that money back".


End file.
